wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Bamboo Lemur (episode)
"Golden Bamboo Lemur" is the twenty-first episode of Season Three of PBS Kids show, Wild Kratts. It was written and directed by Martin Kratt. It is the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 15, 2015. Synopsis On their last day in Madagascar, The Wild Kratts crew get a call from a Malagascian Wild Kratts kid that a new baby golden bamboo lemur is born. They soon meet the little golden lemur and soon meet Donita Donata who is collecting the lemur for a new golden dress. And to keep the kratts busy, she releases a pair of spider monkeys and proboscis monkeys to cause madness in Madagascar. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find golden bamboo lemurs in the forests of Madagascar. Afterwards, they ask their “What if ?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. A girl named Patricia finds golden bamboo lemurs, including a newborn, in the rain forest of Madagascar. She takes a picture and contacts the Wild Kratts about her discovery. The Wild Kratts ecstatically cheer and head back to Madagascar. Meanwhile, Donita Donata and Dabio are trying out monkeys as an ornament for a golden dress she plans on showing off at a fashion contest, but none of them impress Donita. The Wild Kratts land on Madagascar. Patricia leads them to the golden bamboo lemurs. Martin names the newborn Gold Puff. Donita finds out and tells Dabio that the newborn lemur would be perfect ornament for her dress. Once she lands on Madagascar, she overhears the Kratt brothers telling their teammates that the reason why lemurs only exist on Madagascar and not the rest of Africa is because they were unable to compete with large predators and monkeys. Suddenly, Dabio in a monkey suit gets the attention of the Wild Kratts. Donita nets Gold Puff, and subsequently, Dabio releases two spider monkeys and two proboscis monkeys. Dabio and Donita then leave in their jet. Aviva, Patricia, and the Kratt brothers set out to capture the monkeys while Jimmy and Koki set out to stop Donita. Knowing that they are unable to teleport Gold Puff out of Donita’s jet, Jimmy instead teleports Donita’s golden dress into the Tortuga. Donita finds out and goes after them. After using Creature Powers to capture all the monkeys, the Kratt brothers, Aviva, and Patricia find the Tortuga, but it had crash landed, and Jimmy and Koki had been captured by Donita and Dabio. They find Donita’s jet. Martin uses Fossa Power to snatch Gold Puff off of Donita’s dress. Chris uses his Chameleon Power Suit’s tongue to free Jimmy and Koki. At the end, Gold Puff is reunited with her mom. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers watch as a golden bamboo lemur eats bamboo. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio *Patricia Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Golden Bamboo Lemur':Gold Puff *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Proboscis Monkey *Diademed Sifaka *Parson's Chameleon *Band-eyed Drone Fly *Greater Flamingo (called Bird) *Aye-aye *Fossa *Pygmy Mouse Lemur Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Red-fronted brown lemur *Eastern lesser bamboo lemur (called Gentle bamboo lemur) *Greater bamboo lemur Trivia * This episode notes that this is the Kratts' final Madagascar adventure. However, in later episodes, they would remain in Madagascar, which would imply they occured before this episode, or they returned after the events of this episode. Gallery Gold Puff getting Picture Taken.png Patricia.png Crew 8.png Martin Celebrating.png Aviva and Koki Celebrating.png Chris Celebrating.png Bros Celebrating.png Crew Celebrating.png Patricia High Fiving Chris.png Crew and Patricia.png Aviva,Martin, and Jimmy.png Lemur Population.png That's No Monkey!.png I Don't Know.png What Is That.png Dabio Monkey.png Crew angry at Donita.png Chris chasing Monkeys.png Martin trying to Catch Monkeys.png Chris in Tree.png Martin in Tree.png Bros Bump into Each other.png Aviva in Rocket Jet.png Aviva and Patrica in Rocket Jet.png Monkey Collecter.png Martin and Golden Bamboo Lemur.png Martin with Sifaka Disc.png Sifaka Disc in Button.png Sifaka Martin 2.png Goofy Martin.png Martin with Probocious Monkey.png Donita's Dress Gone.png Koki with Donita's Dress.png Chris and Chameleon 2.png Chameleon Disc in Button.png Chris with Probocious Monkey.png 'Aye aye aye'.png Martin with Fossa Disc.png Fossa Dic in Button.png Martin and Fossa.png Martin with Spider Monkey.png 10697181_10153420737057042_5965808293106110106_o.jpg Chameleon Chris and Fossa Martin.png Aviva, Patricia, and Bros.png Hypnotized Jimmy.png Hypnotized Koki.png Bros looking out Window.png Fossa Martin Preying.png Chameleon Tounge Ties Dabio.png Martin Missed.png Dabio Crying.png Tounge Sticking onto Martin.png Chameleon Chris Riding Fossa Martin.png 1537580 429644713860080 6123217174176086163 o.jpg Martin_Giving_Gold_Puff_to_Patricia.png Crew 9.png Crew 10.png Lemurs.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes set in Africa